mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Windrazor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Respect Safehouse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Owed (Talk) 12:40, February 24, 2010 Re: Respect Safehouse Gifts Hey Windrazor, I saw your edit on the respect safehouse and corrected it. Your edit wasn't that bad, it just needed some tweaks. I suppose you used the rich text editor. It sometimes messes things up. It is usually better to write wiki code in plain text. Let me try to give you the basics. This is what I changed your edit to: |-align="center" |Stuffed Turkey |19 |25 *|- adds a new row to the table *The first cell contains the name of the item, a line break ( ), and the item's image. If you add a vertical line (|) to the link, you can change the apperance of the link. These two links refer to the same page, yet they have different captions. The same is basically true for images. In the above example, the image is converted into a link to the Stuffed Turkey article. Owed 17:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Protect Pages If I'm not entirely wrong, only admins are allowed to protect pages. I've got a link right next to "History" in the page header. Regular users should, however, be allowed to request the protection of a page. Or you could simply tell one of our admins what page you think needs protection. Btw. and completely off topic, may I suggest you use png-images rather than jpg-images when uploading screenshots? I noticed that you as one of our top contributers regularly add jpg-images. I think pngs usually look nicer than jpgs since they use a lossless compression algorithm. Owed 16:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) -A Png image? Guess I've never heard of that one before, then again, I don't do much page editing. I see how the bit compression is different and a bit clearer. I could definitely give it a shot. The whole reasoning behind the page protection was because these last couple pages I worked on with Mafia Wars Mobile and Pocket Rockets I noticed there had been a few users who made edits to it, which I cleaned up a bit. I guess I didn't realize only admin could protect it But thanks for the heads up! Windrazor 22:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Just a suggestion, use Snag-IT for screen shots. It's very flexible on what you want to capture, and it defaults to .png file format. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback As a trusted user of Mafia Wars Wiki, you are now given the power of rollback. As more and more users visit Mafia Wars Wiki, vandalisam could not be avoided, this tool is to help you save the work you have done in 1 click. Use this tool only when necessary. Thank you! Edricteo 09:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Animals There have to be some animals in every city. I just found a Howler Monkey in Cuba. And you can simply find me on FB by the profile name DonOwed. Owed 09:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, I moved the article to Animals Gone Wild. I think that is the official name for this week's event. Owed 09:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) death dealer minigun 7-eleven Promotion Hi there, do you have any idea other than the 3 known 7-eleven loot, is there any other loot from this list which is also 7-eleven loot? Edricteo 11:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Edric. No, those are the only 3 items that I've seen so far that my friend sent me. It almost looked like there was another item on there too in one of the pictures but I couldn't make it out. It looked like some sort of grenade, but I wasn't sure. I'll see if I can get a hold of my friend about any more items! Windrazor 00:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Bud *I needed a distraction, so I've been catching up on some back work, mostly Manhattan ("new" NY) and some minor corrections. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Wishlist Dude, what you think if we change the cities to be as New York , you know what i mean? Each city, chopshop, etc, on it's own table. This way would be much easier to edit only one section, plus we could add an index navegator at the top making things easier for users too. Cyberavatar 02:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure they must stay all in the same page... think i didnt express my self correctly. I'll do some editing then you'll see. If it gets too crappy we just undo, lol. Cyberavatar 17:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) wishlist adder why did u undo my change to the wishlist adder? i grayed out the las vegas items that are currently ungiftable. Toenailsin (talk) 00:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Weapons protected I uploaded Thumbs for the Vegas mafia store weapon items and created the code on my User talk:Evilgeoff page but I can't edit the weapons page to add them to the table at the bottom. Not sure if this is something the moderators normally do. I might work through the armor, vehicles and animal additions too but I don't want to be creating work if all the thumbs will have to be deleted if I haven't used the right standard. Add me thohttp://www.facebook.com/?ref=logo#!/profile.php?id=575930156 Combined Strength Mafia Wars uses it now, Zynga added it in for something in Las Vegas. – alistic 18:20, 19 August 2010 (UTC) * Where in Las Vegas? --Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 18:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Manhatten This should be the second to last city for like a 'return to New York' kind of deal game for the level players in the multi-thousands; then Zynga should release Mexico for a sub set like Mumbai or Paris layout as an unlocked city for completing all the jobs. The Default Godfather 12:43, August 27, 2010 Hi there hi Windrazor, how did you make the stat detail at your page?.. 0O00O00O0 made an edit on August 27, 2010 * I created the template Template:UserInfobox and then edited things to my liking. I have it set up for my own use and with the possibility of making future changes to it as well. But feel free to use it as well if youlike. -- Windrazor 18:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Man First off thanks for the welcome good to be here. The main reason I joined was to add our clan to the clan page and I saw your message to another user about logging in and being a member for a day to cut down on vandalism, think I have those bases pretty much covered but still not seeing any edit buttons am I missing something? Finally, wicked site man heaps of info will definitely hang around. THathurTZ 22:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Clan question I have been a member for over one day now and I am trying to my clan to the clan list. I still do not see the edit button the instructions speak of. How do I add my clan? MedicineWoman 22:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) new pages i recently added san juan & I don't know much about it & I was hoping someone else did/ also I need help with formatting the box on the page called safety first . The Default Godfather made an edit on September 1, 2010 Clans I don't know if you saw my response because I am very new to using Wiki. I gave you the name and tag of the group I have been trying to enter. You offered to help if I sent the information. Tag is {POW} and name of Clan is Pack of Wolves. Thank you for your help.MedicineWoman 01:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Game Card Merge father's day game card with the game card page. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tesla PD Gun I see it's gone back&forth and now drops from the weapons depot but tesla pd gun shows up in the armor section in the my loot list/profile list and it's listed as Type Armor on the wikia page. Just trying to be consistent. Perhaps we should cross-list in both places? Grendel67 20:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I realize it's a gun in name and drops from the weapon depot (though I have no first hand experience on this), it still is listed as armor in the game. Until Zynga changes it (if they ever do), shouldn't the Wiki reflect game reality, not what players want the game to be? Grendel67 15:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Da Irish Kid moved Tesla PD Gun back to Armor.Grendel67 13:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi, ..add me as fb friend if you wish, i cant find your profile link.. Im looking for REAL players. Dr.Cilka made an edit on September 3, 2010 /* Big Lou at Gold */ Feel free to add me to your FL and then to your Mafia. My e-mail addy is stevospeed@nc.rr.com and game name is The Big Ragoo. I'll be happy to lend a hand to defeating Big Lou. TBR The Big Ragoo made an edit on September 7, 2010 Embeded Links How do you post messages with clickable links embeded? Ash-274 made an edit on September 7, 2010 ZLotto Why are you deleting my image of the Frontierville rewards on the ZLotto page? The rewards for all the other games are posted. DrivebyGroper 09:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :The final image named ZLottoprizes has been edited to reflect the new prizes. The cache of the Wiki system needs to reset for it to be shown properly. Please allow 24 hours for this to be reset. Thank you. -- ₩indrazor 09:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I see what you're saying. Sorry, I didn't notice that you had changed the main image. DrivebyGroper 09:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Survival Pack Windrazor, my version of the free gift Survival Pack is still Survival Pack not Survival Gear as you renamed it. Da Irish Kid also still has SP, not SG. Do you have a screen cap of it being Survival Gear?Grendel67 16:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :"due to the listing that Zynga has it under in their system". Are you referring to something internal @ Zynga that the wiki admins have seen or within the game itself? If the latter, mine and Da Irish Kid's still says Survival Pack, not Survival Gear. :As for Throwing Knives, the wiki still lists both the weapon and the boost albeit with a category suffix to differentiate them and a leading disambiguation page - Throwing Knives. I can easily do the same for Survival Pack - SP (Free Gift) and SP (Jungle Crate) if we can determine that the free item is still Pack and not actually Gear for some people. Actually, I might do that anyway and I can have Survival Pack (Free Gift) point to Survival Gear with a note on the Gear page as to what's going on. :Grendel67 20:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I got it now, although I never changed either page (and you seem to have been the one to create the Gear page and redo the Pack). When I clicked your graphic link I thought I was still within the wiki. I see now that you were linking the Zynga icon shown on the profile page. ::That said, the only place it's referred to as Survival Gear is within the gif name. The text in the loot inventory and even the hover over text on the profile snapshot both still say survival pack. Unless you object, I think we should use Survival Pack (Free Gift) and Survival Pack (Jungle Crate) with a note on the gift version indicating that Zynga has renamed the icon Survival Gear and may rename the whole item at some point. ::Grendel67 02:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::We're cool on the change. I wasn't trying to be a pain, just getting the wiki naming to match what was visible on people's inventory. I was also willing to make the changes myself so long as someone else wasn't just going to undo it. In any event, I've updated the Armor page. That was my initial objective since Survival Pack (Free Gift) was missing/removed. :::Grendel67 12:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) welcome Thanks for the welcome , What are the points on this site for and would you say this site is 'G' rated? BABYDIABOLICAL 07:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Sarah Hey! Just testing out how this talk page works. :*As "G" rated as possible, even I have been known to fly off the deep end now and then :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Windrazor, All though I am a little distrustful of a system that would give me (what's the opposite of a grammar Nazi?never mind) points or any sort of reward for my editing skills, I really like the site , and am hoping that my relentless drive to slaughter of the English language doesn't end up in a situation where you pull my badge and I owe you points.That being said I have faith I will find some other way to contribute . This site is really well done.To be able to sustain itself almost solely on user contribution and to do that well shows that a lot of thought went into how the site was going to work in the future before it was even set up and that the user interface was going to have to be extremely intuitive . Both of these things are difficult and lots of sites fail at it but you guys nailed it .I would like to take a moment to present you with 74 points and also this web design badge .You deserve it! *crowd goes wild* BABYDIABOLICALBabyD HEY!!!!! STOP DESTROY MY WORK ON PIGNATAS PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ondra Maciarz 04:28, September 12, 2010 Re:Templates Would you mind giving an opinion on these notification boxes? Toenailsin (talk) 01:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *Yea, i was going for a rainbow, but i wasn't sure where to put the purple. I've also added a green and lightened the red background. Toenailsin (talk) 02:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *I used a different icon set Toenailsin (talk) 07:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Response about your warning Hey buddy, I'm extremly sorry for that comment. Actually I want to comment as an annon user. But unfortunately I forgot to log-out. Anyway, Mafia wars is like my life, and Mafia Wars Wiki is my heart. I don't want to make it dirty. I spent my many times for some smaller changes to many articles. I hope, you can trust me, no dirty comments....promise :) Lord DK 12:52, September 13, 2010 Response Lord DK 20:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Again my friend, yes I can understand you. We need to keep this wiki neat n clean. Actually I'm extremly sufferring with "Red Jackson", whatever I told is come from my frustrations. Anyways, I need your help. Can I use any picture of Mafia War's items as my signature? Lord DK15:35, September 13, 2010 * Lord DK 06:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks for your all help. I'm using "Grand FInale" and "Health" icon as my signature. thank you again :) ** Lord DK 10:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your opinion, now I've changed it :) Power Rifle Thanks for adding the Power Rifle to the best weapons section, unfortunately with the release od Tier 7 and 8 of LA there are new weapons to take the top spot. Imgoingincovermeporkins 22:37, September 15, 2010 Loyalty program how can you earn Loyalty points and how you can be a Gold player.i need some answers.Thank you! Warlord of guns 04:36, September 16, 2010 Re: Tips Thanks for your tips my friend. Yes, I use your technique to add images. But I've problem to resize those images into templete. That why I lost interest to add more pages. Can you please told me how to resize the images into templete? thanks, take care ^_^ Lord DK 09:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *Its seem helpful. Thanks for your great tips :) Lord DK 09:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Loyalty Crate WR, can you confirm that Ares Power Armor, Cottonmouth, Road Rage, and X-22 Peregine are in the Loyalty Crate? You created the base pages, but they're not on the actual LC page or the Loyalty Program page. I can add them if you confirm that's the right place. Grendel67 18:48, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I put Cottonmouth and Road Rage on Loyalty Crate and Loyalty Program since other users seem to have confirmed their existence. Grendel67 01:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's amazing how many people are upset that a business is *gasp* wanting to introduce something that earns them money on a game that is otherwise still completely free for them to play. Grendel67 13:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ban Well,I am sending a message about the ban I received about the rolax watch.I wasnt making fun of it,it is true.The slang does exist and is relationed to the watch. DeputadoHumor 21:06, September 21, 2010 Abusive comment by an anonoymous user in mafiawiki http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Clans/HIND_INDIAN_MAFIA_WAR_PLAYERS Please visit the link and get the abusive comment deleted that as been posted as comment there. Avi ites 02:57, September 25, 2010 About "In It to Win It" Hello my dear friend, I've a question about "'''In It to Win It"' achievement. I cant understand how to obtain it. I saw there's 2/10 progress in my profile. I didn't attened in Tournaments for a long time after I vault all three championship collections. But few days ago I played in a '''Cruiser Weight' championship and become world champion. After then, I noticed that there's 2/10 progress for this achievment. Will you please explain me how to progress more? thanks! Lord DK 17:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) i need help on using wiki http://www.facebook.com/?ref=home#!/profile.php?id=100000913996037 i dont know what to do and a friend suggested i come here to get help. please if you will. i need to get better at this. i like mw. Tony Hickman 08:26, September 27, 2010 User info box template I can't seem to get the Loyalty stat to appear. Also, could the number of achievements and vaulted collections also be added as available stats?Ash-274 23:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Remarks Removed You state that my remarks on Daily Chance were removed. Yeah, I severely criticized Zynga. Who are you? I guess you're one of Zynga's official toadies.Bob Manning 01:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :hi Lendso 01:53, October 2, 2010 Hey *Check your email. Thank you. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually...... * Out of the blue, you have Skype by chance? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :* well I'm currently at work and probably shouldn't be on here.. but.. lol.. no not at work, but I think I have it at home. ₩indrazor 02:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::*Ok, just curious, I find it's sometimes easier to communicate. I think one day we should all have a meeting or some shit...or just use it as a medium, ya know? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::*Yeah that wouldn't be a bad idea. Now if I can only remember HOW to use skype.. lol. I know I got it with my flash drive and think I installed it and tried to use it once, but then it said something about paying to use it and so I think I deleted it. Unless theres a way around it. ₩indrazor 02:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Haha, did you have a SanDisk? Anyways, Skype is free for computer to computer calls, it only costs money when you call phones – alistic 03:14, 4 October 2010 (UTC) :::::*Yeah I believe thats what I have. 8 GB I think. Where it came with it for free. Not sure how a computer to computer call works since I don't have a headset to go with my computer. Maybe I should put that on my Christmas list ;) ₩indrazor 04:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::* Actually, you can do that, but also do text real time chat as well. I don't use it to talk THAT much, but I do "chat" quite a bit with contacts. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 04:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC)